


Temptation 101

by SparkGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Will Graham, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Everyone Wants Hannibal, Leather Jacket Hannibal, Lust, M/M, PWP, Professor Hannibal, Rough Sex, Teacher Assitant Will, Top Hannibal, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham didn't expect his new Teacher Assistant job to be anything but boring.</p>
<p>He never saw Hannibal coming.</p>
<p>(I'm shit at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation 101

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while looking at Florence Hannibal in that leather jacket.
> 
> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

Will talks too much, far too much but there are many other things he could do with his mouth and he's planning to do them all to one Professor Hannibal Lecter.

He can still remember the first time he saw him. Will was making his way into the main office to get his new TA assignment sorted.

There were hushed whispers coming from two women as he passed by.

"The things that I could do to that man if he'd let me" A dark haired woman said as her tongue ran over her bottom lip.

Curiosity got the best of him and he followed her eye line until his eyes fell over a tall man as be unmounted a motorcycle.

He was wearing a leather jacket and wore dark denim jeans that hugged his hips in the most sinful ways.

Will couldn't help it when his mind wandered then. He could see himself looking into the man's eyes as he got on his knees, lowered his zipper and took him into his mouth right there for everyone to watch.

His thoughts were disrupted when the second woman's voice came in "Hannibal Lecter won't give anyone the time of day. Stop daydreaming, Alana" he watched as they walked away and he cursed.

Hannibal Lecter. The man he'd just mentally given a blow job to was the man he was supposed to work for.

"Great. Just fucking great" He ran a hand thru his hair before he walked thru an open doorway to get his things together.

 

Hannibal was in the lecture hall, his leather jacket gone and replaced with a brown coat with patches at the elbows.

Will shouldn't find it as sexy as he did but the way he carried himself, his accent and those stupid glasses on his face were giving him dirty thoughts again.

Before he could get to the interesting part of his daydream, the lights came on and the students left from every exit available.

He waited until everyone was gone before he made his way down the steps "Professor Lecter?"

Hannibal looked up from his papers, his eyes focusing. His mouth fell open an inch before he caught himself.

"Yes. How may I help you, Mister?" he let the question hang in the air for a second.

"I'm Will Graham, You're TA" Will smiled as he looked into his maroon eyes as he watched as they took him in.

"Right. I'm glad they were finally able to find someone" He grabbed his papers, packing them into his leather briefcase before taking a sheet from his desk

"I need you to have everything on this list by next week. As you will learn, I'm very demanding but as long as you can keep up, we should get along just fine" Hannibal gave him a small smile before rushing off.

 

6 months had passed and Will couldn't remember both lusting after and hating someone as much as he did Hannibal.

He was infuriating, condescending at times and always made him come in early or stay late.

This was a stay late night which wouldn't bother him as much if he hadn't planned to meet someone later and fuck their brains out to let off some steam.

"This is incorrect. Fix it" Hannibal practically growled at him and Will reached his tolerance.

"Fuck you, Hannibal" He spat out, throwing a notebook at him as he glared. He was panting as he watched Hannibal's eyes narrow.

Hannibal laid the notebook on the desk before he spoke "Your rudeness is only tolerated because you're good at your job. Don't let your mouth get the best of you"

Will didn't think as he pulled Hannibal into his space by that stupid tie he wore. He kissed Hannibal, pushing him against the podium until their bodies were pressed together.

Hannibal's hands tangled in his curls as he kissed back, tongue joining Will's as his fingers pulled on his hair.

Will's fingers found his shirt, untucking it before he worked on his belt. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long that he needed it to happen and happen now or he was going to lose his mind.

"I've wanted to suck your cock from the moment I laid eyes on you. Fucking bitchy asshole of a man." He bit down on Hannibal's lip before moving to his knees.

Hannibal cursed "I've wanted that since the moment you walked into this hall. I've seen you bent over the desk as I take you over and over hard as you moan like the whore you are" he growled.

Will pulled Hannibal's pants down, moaning as he took in his cock. He smiled up at him before taking it into his mouth like he'd dreamed for so long.

"I'm your whore, Professor. Gonna fuck me. Gonna make me scream your name" He said in between licks of the head before taking as much of his cock as he could.

"Shup up and use that mouth for what it was made for" He put a hand on the back of Will's head as his cock slid in and Will took it all.

Hannibal didn't last long after that, coming down Will's throat as he moaned. Will's hands running up the back of his legs as they shook from the intensity of his orgasm.

Will licked his lips lewdly as Hannibal pulled him by his hair, guiding him towards the desk. He pushed everything onto the floor before pressing Will's face against the dark wood.

"Going to take you right here, right now where anyone could walk in and see."

Hannibal pulled a drawer open before shutting it closed, his fingers quickly pulling Will's pants and underwear off and watched as Will spread his legs for him.

"They all want to be me. They want you so much they'd beg for it" He looked back as Hannibal ran his hands down his lower back before his fingers spread his ass cheeks apart.

Hannibal let out a hiss as he looked to his face "No one here interests me. Not until you came along. Those blues eyes and lips that made promises my subconscious delivered" he leaned in, sucking a mark onto his right cheek before he grabbed the lube.

Will moaned as Hannibal's fingers teased around his hole before he slowly prepped him. One finger then two then "OH FUCK" he cried out as his fingernails dug into the desk as the fingers inside him hit his prostate over and over until he almost came before Hannibal pulled back.

"You'll come as I fuck into your tight hole. That's your punishment for being rude" Hannibal rolled a condom over his cock as he leaned in to kiss Will, thrusting into him.

Will whimpered, moaning loudly as he clawed at the desk as Hannibal started to pull out before slamming into him again.

The pace was hard and fast which he didn't mind but they were both so loud that he was sure everyone could hear Hannibal pounding into his asshole as Will screamed Hannibal's name.

"Please. I need to." Will begged, Hannibal changed the angle to hit his prostate with every thrust until Will arched against him, coming suddenly.

"Oh fuck. Yes. Fuck. Fuck. Come with me" Will babbled as Hannibal's thrusts grew erratic as his orgasm washed over him.

Hannibal's teeth dug onto the back of Will's neck as he came down from his high until his body collapsed against his back.

"Fuck" Hannibal panted against his ear before he pulled himself off him, swaying slightly from exhaustion and bliss.

Will did the same, bracing himself on the desk as he winced.

"Yeah, fuck. I'm going to feel you for hours" Will let out a breath as Hannibal pulled him in, kissing him as he grabbed his ass. A finger teasing at his stretched out hole.

"You can feel me again anytime you want, Will" Hannibal smirked as he smacked his ass and Will moaned.

"I'm going to take you up on that, Hannibal" Will smiled as he pictured the faces of everyone that lusted after him when they found out that he got what they all wanted and could never have.

This would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
